


Blueish

by Pootrick_stump



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Established Relationship, I thought Simon deserved to get to make out with his boyf at a party, Idk if the characters are OOC, It’s based off the film mostly, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Title is cause I couldn’t think of anything, drunk, idk man, it’s awful, so this was born, un beta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootrick_stump/pseuds/Pootrick_stump
Summary: With soccer season over Bram is once again hosting the hottest party of the yearOr:Simon gets to make out with Bram at a party





	Blueish

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for this fandom. I’ve written a million and one fanfics in my time but I never publish them.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr-  
> Greywaren—lynch

Soccer season was officially over and the creekwood grizzlies had come out on top which only meant one thing, a massive house party. 

The party had been planned for weeks already, whether they lost or won. Garret had announced it one lunch time about 3 weeks before the final game. Simon was sat at their lunch table with Abby and Leah discussing the likelihood of having queer prom royalty when the rest of the group, the soccer boys, finally turned up. 

Simon smiled as Bram slid in next to him and tangled their fingers together before Nick spoke up. “So young Mr. Abraham has just informed me that his Mom is out of town on the 28th which means he’ll have a free house on the night of our last soccer game of the season. You know what that means.” 

“Partaaay!” Abby hollered out a few decibels louder than it needed to be, “This is gonna be awesome! It’ll be like a repeat of halloween except I won’t have Martin literally slobbering at my feet.”

Bram smiled and let out a small chuckle, he was still a little shy even around some of his closest friends. He leaned into Simon slightly to say just in his ear, “My mom’s gone all weekend so you can sleep round after the party if you want.” And Simon knew exactly what that meant. 

And so they went on, the soccer team kept winning and each game Simon and Abby were in the front row cheering on their soccer star boyfriends till they screamed their voices raw. When they reached the end of the second half of the final game and the grizzlies were up 6-3 well Simon and Abby reached volumes as yet undiscovered by man before joining all the other girlfriends (Simon didn’t mind being the only boyfriend) on the pitch to congratulate the players. Abby latched onto Nick’s face and didn’t look like she was letting go but Simon took a more reserved approach. He still enveloped his boyfriend in a bone crushing hug but kept the face latching to a minimum. Just mumbles of “you were so great” and “Your calves, Bram” into the other boys shoulder. 

Not long after their triumphant win everyone split with instructions to regroup at Bram’s house at 8 o’clock along with most of the senior class of creekwood high. Simon drove to Bram’s with him, well actually he drove Bram, so that they could hang out and also set up for the party. Simon was hoping they could maybe squeeze in a quick make out before the party but apparently when Bram throws a party he is thorough. 

They spent the three hours from the moment they got back until people started arriving filling chip bowls, making sure that there was enough booze, and locking away any expensive vases and beloved cushions hand-stitched by Grammy Greenfeld. It was 7:45 and Bram was frantically staring around his living room, with the couches pushed back to accommodate a dance floor, obviously trying to spot if there was anything he’d missed. Simon stood in front of him and gently framed the boys face with his hands, “Babe. No one will care if that chip bowl has three more Doritos than that one. They’ll be too shit-faced to notice. Okay?” 

Bram slowly nodded with Simon’s hands still holding his face, the boys leaned in just slightly when the doorbell rang causing them both to startle apart. Bram glanced at his watch, “It’s 10 to 8 who turns up early to a house party.” He shook his head but still went to answer the door playing the perfect host. Simon was setting up the speaker system when Bram returned with Leah, Abby, and Nick in tow. “I’ll let it slide for now, since they brought snacks and alcohol.” He said gesturing to the two bags in Abby’s hands. 

Simon beamed and pressed play on his playlist, “Well lets get this party started!”

Around an hour later Simon shimmied his way out to the garden to try and get some fresh air and found Bram setting up his table for Beirut. “Hey Si! You up for a game? We were an unbeatable team last time.” Bram was beaming so bright that Simon couldn’t exactly deny his boyfriend, even if memories of the last party were things he wanted to forget. 

Simon spotted Abby and Nick shouldering their way into the garden and waved his hand to get their attention, “Hey Abby! Rematch? You’ve even got an advantage this time.” He pointed out gesturing to Nick. 

The two shared a look and then both shrugged, “Bring it on, Spier!” Nick exclaimed coming up to the table. 

Simon attempted to puff out his chest, “Consider it brought, Eisner!” 

Bram looked between his boyfriend and teammate, “You two nerds ready to actually play?” 

Bram took the first shot and sunk it straight into one of the middle cups. Abby lifted it, cheered the air, and downed it in one.

And it only got worse from there. 

By the end of the game Simon had been reduced to a giggling mess, and Simon Spier was not usually a giggler. Bram had drunk as much as him and was faring slightly better, but he was not in peels of laughter simply cause Nick had stumbled over a loose brick in the garden. Bram tucked his arm around his boyfriends waist and led him back inside the house. Simon slumped against the other boy and smiled. “You’re so good to me, Bram! I’m so happy that you were Blue. Can you believe it? You’re Blue? Well...you’re not blue you’re black. And you’re Jewish. And you’re gay!” Simon threw his hands up in the air and Bram then dissolved into fits of laughter. 

“You’re a handful and a half when you’re drunk, you know? Were you this bad at the last party?” Bram asked planting them both on the surprisingly empty couch. 

“Everyone keeps talking about the last party, this party is way better than that one. That party sucked!” Simon exclaimed.

“Are you trashing my awesome halloween party, Spier?” Bram asked with nothing but fondness in his voice.

Simon held out his hand and began to count on his fingers, “I had Martin harassing me all night, and then he proceeded to vomit all over my awesome costume. I lied to Nick and started all that weird controversy between us and finally, and the worst, I had to watch you make out with a half naked minion.”

Bram raised his eyebrows, “That was the worst part of your night? Seeing me make out with some random girl?” 

“Well I’ve told you before that I kinda figured you were Blue then and I was hoping that I would be the one to make out with you in all honesty.” Drunk Simon had far less of filter than sober simon and we was probably going to regret saying this much in the morning. His drunk mind didn’t get long to ponder this thought as he recognised the opening tune to the next song and jumped to his feet, “Bram! This is the best song! You have to dance with me!” 

Bram chuckled at his drunk boyfriend and let himself be pulled up to a standing position and dragged onto the makeshift dance floor. 

Simon got into dancing with Abby and Leah, who appeared on the dance floor not long after himself, that he didn’t notice Bram slip away until he slipped right in next to him and whispered in his ear, “want it to be your turn now?” 

Simon turned to him and furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” 

The only response he received was an outstretched hand which he took and followed the other boy off the dance floor and up the stairs. Bram lead them all the way to his bedroom which he had locked so as not to find any half naked classmates in it after the party was over.

“You said you wished it was you that got to make out last time, so I thought we could make up for that now.” He dropped his hands to Simon’s hips and walked them backwards till his knees hit the bed. He fell to sit down on the bed and pulled Simon to stand between his legs, “sound like a good plan?”

“One of your best yet.” The other boy responded and slammed their mouths together. 

Bram let out a surprised noise that quickly morphed into a happy moan as Simon’s tongue darted into his mouth. They kissed for a short while before Simon broke contact to position himself on bed so he was straddling Bram’s thighs and practically sitting in the other boys lap. Neither had any complaints about this seating arrangement. 

Simon was just about to push at Bram’s shoulders to topple him backwards so they were laying down but before he could there was a giggle and the door swung open to reveal a girl with a boy grasping at her hips. She looked shocked to see the room occupied, “Shit, sorry! Oh...hey Bram.”

It was at that moment that Simon recognised her, it was her. The minion girl. The one who made out with Bram at halloween. Simon offered her a fake half smile and grabbed Bram’s face making sure that she saw them kissing again before the door closed. 

The order of the universe was restored.


End file.
